l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Template talk:People
Template Use This template does not need to be used for every single person. Preferably, it will only be used if at least a majority of the boxes can be filled. --WestonWyse :No, seriously. Every single person does not need to have this box attached. If the random Crab Champion mentioned only once, ever, has only one sentence of information on his life, a stub tag, and a successionbox at the bottom that says "I was the Crab Champion!" then we really don't need to add yet another box to the side just to say it over again. Ideally, only use this box if at least three of the information fields can be filled out with real information. Two is a stretch, but sometimes will work (particularly if the character is not dead yet). --WestonWyse 09:49, 22 Jun 2005 (UTC) :With the changes that have been made recently, I'm going to reiterate "at least half" here. Fill out at least four -- preferably five -- fields, or don't fill it out at all. If all you have is a date or two and maybe a title, use Template:People-Short instead. --WestonWyse 06:08, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) Spouses & Siblings Since spouse as been added should siblings? I know it's a bit of a stretch, but i for one would enjoy seeing that information displayed so nicely as the rest of their family... --Majushi 15:17, 12 Sep 2005 (EDT) :What's starting to worry me is the length to which the box is growing, especially since a great many of these people have only birth & death dates and a title. Yes, I can see where siblings would also be interesting, especially when you know someone is brother-sister, but you don't know who their parents are (Shiba Tsukune & Shiba Ningen, for example). Perhaps a different "short form" box for historic people with no family information? That way, enlarging this one wouldn't seem so daunting. What do you think? --WestonWyse 14:33, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) :: Sounds good. making a special one something along the lines of the spirit one you made, except just birth, death and title... maybe make a spirit version also for people like Gusai... --Majushi 11:11, 13 Sep 2005 (EDT) :: Oh, and should family information like; Tsudao was the daughter of Toturi and Kaede, and had two brothers, Naseru and Sezaru, and a half brother, Kaneka. Be removed? cos those are starting to bug me a bit when the box next to that tells you who her parents were (and possibly siblings after the changes...)? --Majushi 11:11, 13 Sep 2005 (EDT) :::Yeah, frankly. Unless there is a cause for it in the article (Isawa Tadaka & Tomo had adventures when they were little, etc.) then I don't think it's utterly necessary to spell it out twice. --WestonWyse 15:43, 13 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::::I agree, unless there is a need to include the siblings, beyond the fact that they are siblings, it's just clutter. Dairu 15:48, 13 Sep 2005 (UTC) New Templates and New Policy OK, I'm going to make Template:People-Short and Template:Spirit-Short, as discussed above (the former first, and then I'll deal with the latter once that sorts out). That's going to require a lot of legwork to go to each article that uses this (and then the Spirit) template and switch them over if need be. After all of those articles have been culled, then I'll add siblings to this template. After that, I am seriously thinking about protecting this template so that changes will be discussed first here, since they obviously require a lot of effort to go through and fix every instance of this apparently very used template. What do you all think about that? --WestonWyse 05:28, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) : Very good idea, someone might change it (a good change), and it would require loads of editing on all pages that use the template. -- Majushi ::Yeah, I'm certainly not arguing that any (additional) future changes might not be worth it, but I'm just really wanting people to think about them, the more articles end up with this template. --WestonWyse Ignore everything The template has been completely redesigned this time. Ignore everything above. This is the only people template that should be used, and you can include as much or as little information as you have. I've been learning some ways to do things with MediWiki that has made the old comments and extra templates obsolete. The instructions are now on the template page itself. 20:28, 19 November 2006 (UTC) On the current use of this template Just to be sure I do not use this template by mistake again: This template is supposed to be used if and only if at least one of the inputs presented in the Template page can be filled? Or does it require more? The Ignore Everything headline seems to point otherwise. Additionally, if I can not use this template and use Template:Pic instead, should I include the Category:Characters with Pictures in the article? --Tensei 19:24, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :Hi! Essentially, we only use the people template if the character has at least one of the boxes to fill in. So if we know which year they were born, that would qualify them. If the only thing it will show is their image and Unknown birth/death then the pic template should be used. As for your second question. The Category is added automatically by the pic template. Keep in mind that the pic template only works for Characters. Not Nemuranai etc... Hope this helps. --Majushi 16:45, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Retired and Alternate names I was getting ready to edit Tsuruchi Ichiro, who became the monk Shumai, and was looking at this template. It might be nice if we can add two boxes, one for when they retired, if known, and one for any other names they might be know as. Just a thought on my part. (and before you ask, my template-fu is very weak.)--Donovan Ravenhull 14:55, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :Another idea might be to add a box for "Major Battles" or such.--Donovan Ravenhull 10:02, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm. Yes, I can kinda see why. I must admit I'm slightly loathe to add even more boxes to this one. Obviously they would only come into play when the information is known, and even then only if the characters retire... And the life expectancy isn't that good in Rokugan... Similarily, what about Pre-gempukku names? --Majushi 10:29, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ::I can see where that might be notable, especially if they had some significant 'screen time' in their youth. Daigotsu's son would be a good example of that. ::Now that I've thought about it, adding a "Battles fought in" box might be a problem, if for no other reason that some personalities from the Clan Wars (Toturi, Hitomi, Yakamo, ect.) would have many many battles listed. While we might restrain ourselves to listing only the biggest battles, others would want teh list to be all inclusive, even if it meant adding 20 entries. ::--Donovan Ravenhull 10:53, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :Personally I'm of the opinion that a section about their retirement is enough... I don't think we need boxes for this. All the info about their retirement would go under that seperate paragraph (with a page redirect for the name and a listing on the Brotherhood lists of people...) --Majushi 11:26, 19 January 2009 (UTC)